The Bell Tolls For Thee
by MiharuOftheWhiteSea
Summary: Regret, the one thing I felt when darkness engulfed me. I want to feel the warmth of being alive again. I want to live. I don't know why I was given anther chance, but I'm going to take it. A beginning starts with an end. I met my end, and this is my new beginning.(Reincarnation, not from our world) Slightly AU.
1. An End and A Beginning

_**Hi**!_**_ I'm Miharu, call me Rune. I love KHR more than any other anime I ever seen, the bonds between Tsuna and the rest, it was and still is my escape from reality. I've written childish, bad fanfics when I was only 8... Ugh... I wanted to try to make one, with a hopefully non-Mary Sue character. This girl is not from our world, she is from the KHR world, but she died and was reincarnated into the same world she was born in. Her country is an OC country where a mix of Japanese and Chinese were spoken. I'm Asian, but not Japanese, so I had to research on facts, please correct me if I'm wrong._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira-san owns it. I own my ocs._**

_A beginning always starts with an end_

Like the crack of a whip, lightning flashed across the night sky as thunder echoed after it. The wind was howling and shook the branches of the tall oak trees that surrounded the land.

I shivered and pulled up my hoodie, trying to warm up as much as I could while I ran from my pursuers.

I glaced back to see a few men chasing after me. Stupid parents... Pushing their debt onto me. Couldn't they get a damn job?

The men were catching up, no surprise there, seeing my lack of speed and stamina.

If only I had been more athletic... But nothing would come out of 'if only's. I just had to run for my life. Specifically, to prolong my life.

Click!

A click alerted me of a presence beside me. The cold metal barrel was resting on my back. I would've fled, but a pair of arms held me in place, causing me to freeze.

... They would've made use of me... But it seems they have gotten bored of this game of cat and mouse.

Death wasn't something I wanted. However, it was inevitable. I hate those people for throwing me to the dogs. I hate them so very much.

To my tormentor's sadistic glee, I shivered and began struggling wildly. I want to live. It was futile, but just a bit longer! Just until I see my younger-

I gasped and ceased my thrashing. The pain was horrible. I fell to the cold, hard ground and stiffly let my eyes trail downwards to a bleeding hole in my stomach.

My dirty grey shirt was stained red.

"... A... Aneue..."

Through the pounding of my head and the ringing of my ears, I could hear my precious light, my younger brother, whispering to me.

_Sorry, Hikari... I can't keep my promise, I can't stay with you forever..._

As I collapsed, the one of the men picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I guess that's my value to them. Die and they still get my insides.

Lovely.

I was numb from pain as well as cold. Deathly so.

I knew it was my time to go, despite my young age. I had many regrets.

Regretting to have useless parents.

Regretting to speak up to these debt-collecting thugs.

Regretting to thank my friends and allies.

Regretting to be a lousy sister, I still think I did a better job than our parents though.

In my vulnerable state, my half-lidded eyes caught a blur of blue and black.

Hikari... My light...

My little brother was hiding and running, hesitantly looking back once more.

If those... bastards find out about him... I'll haunt them for life, I decided.

This is bad... my... thoughts are kinda... hazy...

Hikari... Even in death... I swear, I'll protect... I'll protect you even if I had to break any rules and face.. The consequences... It's because...

You're my precious light.

Siblings, we were siblings. The oldest is born to take care of her younger siblings, I will do that. I don't care if I had to make a deal with the devil.

As long as you smile... It's fine...

I breathed my last breathe.

My world went dark.

-For Whom The Bell Tolls-

"Congratulations! Your baby looks beautiful!"

"Thank you... Can I hold her?"

"Of course! Have you settled on a name?"

"A name... Suzu... Matsui Suzu... Suzu-chan, welcome to the family!"

A beginning always starts with an end.

This is my new beginning.

My new life.

_-It Tolls For Thee-_

**_I don't think it's very good... But please give it a chance! I'll do my best to make it enjoyable!_**


	2. Preserve, No Matter What

**I suck at writing... I really do, so constructive critism would be great! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira does. I only own my respective ocs and an oc country, but I do not own the languages.**

_Ignorance is bliss_

When I was born, everything was blank. I could remember nothing.

All my memories were fuzzy and blurred, until I was five.

I started dreaming about my life or death experiences, about the 'me' who always fled just to live another day.

I always woke up in cold sweat, realising my mind remembered the torture I, or rather my past self, went through. At first, I thought it was all a nightmare, but then I realised, no nightmare could be so... _vivid_.

The memory of blisters appearing on the soles and corners of my foot from running. Running with the painful blisters and wounds on me. It was all so _**real**_.

All my memories returned to me at 7 years of age. At that time, I was already aware that I was not always Matsui Suzu, the daughter of kind, loving parents. I had been Kobayashi Miho, daughter of a couple of useless gambling addicts and sister to Kobayashi Hikari.

"Mother, father, I'm back!" I called as I stepped into the house from school. "Welcome back, Suzu-chan!" My gentle mother, Matsui (Satomi) Yurika, greeted me.

Mother worked as a florist, but she had been a detective half a year before she had me. She had long, above waist, chestnut brown hair tied in a side plait, droopy coffee brown eyes and she was wearing a yellow shirt with a collar and a pair of shorts.

"Suzu-chan! Welcome back!~" Father cried, looking up from his newspaper.

That was father, his name was Matsui Arata, he was an information broker, a neutral one. He had short, messy reddish brown hair and squinty light caramel eyes. He was wearing a green turtleneck and beige jeans... He always had weird taste in both food and clothing.

Me? I had droopy coffee brown eyes like mother's, only a tad duller, and shoulder length reddish brown hair tied in a short low ponytail.

I had quite a lot of homework that needed to be done... I had to do all of them quickly if I wanted to hang out with my friends.

Speaking of them, sometimes, my past voice echoed in my head.

_Do not share anything important with them, they might be a future enemy._

I was shocked at the internal voice which I had dubbed as 'Miho', I thought I had gotten over my past life. But I guess I could never fully get over it. Bummer.

"I'll be in my room, doing homework," I informed my parents quickly before ascending the flight of steps.

Our house was a shophouse, the flower shop below was a rather homey place filled with flora. Our flower shop was called Lavender Giglio, apparently, mother's friend was fond of lilies and mother's name meant beautiful lily. It fitted her personality a lot.

As graceful as a flower, as gentle as one too.

With two good

I exhaled lightly and made my way upstairs

-Ignorance is Bliss-

I sighed heavily, those people were too social... It was mentally exhausting to appeal to others, constantly worrying if I would mess up, I observe people too much, so much, I anticipate their next move.

Abandonment.

I was scared that my friends would desert me because I wasn't good enough or my personality sucked, I find myself thinking that everyone would abandon me sooner or later. The feeling hurts.

I looked around my pink room, yes, pink. I was fine with pink, I wasn't a tomboy nor was I a girly girl, somewhere in between, father painted my room himself.

"If... If I ended up alone, I'll just persevere. Persevere. Persevere. Persevere. Loneliness doesn't matter if I am still alive..." I chanted, hugging my turtle doll to me.

It would be bad if people knew I thought like this, they would judge. I would just have to _persevere._

-_No It's __**Hell**_-

**Here's the next chap, I thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. I appreciate it a lot, I had a rough day, so this is a bit... Yeah... The title 'The Bell Tolls For Thee' is a pun to Suzu's name, which means bell. Oh, by the way, i have a question...**

**Which character should Suzu meet first? The canon ones I mean. Suzu lives in Namimori, so it's possible for her to meet the ones who live there, but not the Italian ones of course. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Bells and Lilies

**Hi all! Thanks for giving me feedback, I can't decide between Tsuna and Hibari, there are currently 2 votes for Tsuna and 1 vote for Hibari. I'm really glad you like this amateur's work. I thought of ideas during History, it was just too boring... So... Ahem. I'm very surprised that I got more than 10 favourites, I thank you all a lot. Suzu won't be meeting any Vongola members until I have enough votes, or will she? Fufufu... She won't be meeting any main chars for a while, that's for sure. Anyway, enough dilly-dallying. Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira owns it. I only own my ocs.**

_Darkness is evil. Light is good. Or is it?_

My parents were normal, very normal as far as I know.

"Darling, do you think silver or steel would work better?"

"Hm... I prefer diamond, honey. It's easier to cut through materials."

Ordinary, kind and gentle parents. Yes. However...

I don't think normal parents would converse so leisurely about blades and weaponry in front of their daughter. No, I was not joking in the least.

I piped up, "mother, father... What are you talking about?" They grinned and looked into my eyes expectantly.

"Daddy's work is very dangerous since he's a neutral informant married to an ex-detective. People in the underground would think he gave them wrong information," my mother started, "your mommy is right! They also want my information gathering skill. So to get info they shouldn't get their hands on, they might threaten you or mommy, my family," my father reasoned.

I sat there thoughtfully. "And? You didn't even remotely answer my question, mother, father." Father shone with pride.

"Suzu-chan, from now on, we will be teaching you how to fight! Both of us! I'm a pretty strong guy and mommy was a detective remember?" Father asked.

Ah... Yes, that made sense, mother was a high-ranking inspector and father couldn't deal with the underground without any fighting skills.

"Wait.. Then that conversation..."

"Yup! You'll be getting a weapon soon!"

I paled.

-What is in front of us-

Yurika was shocked, no that was an understatement.

When her little Suzu-chan was born, she and her darling husband were ecstatic! However, they were guilty, a child, _their child, _could never grow up normal, not with their professions.

A taboo marriage of one who is loyal to the government, the other who gives information to both the government and the underground, provided that they had the money and promised to never touch a hair of his family.

It led to many arguments, but they were, they still were, happily married with a child. An impossible relationship in society's eyes, but it worked. They love each other.

Yurika was no longer a detective, but at heart, she was still a crime-fighting, badass and most importantly, _respected_ inspector of Namimori Police Department. Though one could hardly tell from her housewife-like appearance.

One day after Suzu woke up, her eyes changed. Her posture changed. That was what shocked her.

Guarded, wary, confused, horrified, traumatised and _broken_. Like those victims who saw and went through hell.

Yurika almost had a heart attack, but then Suzu gave her a smile. One that showed wisdom beyond her years, and she wasn't even _ten_ for crying out loud! The smile was painfully realistic, but Yurika was no oblivious Yamato Nadeshiko, she had experience in reading others.

_"Good morning, mama..."_ that voice... Almost as if she expected her to fade away... It was hard to describe, but somewhere along the lines of hesitation and distrust.

So she did what she did best, being a mother. She hugged Suzu and responded with a bright smile.

_I don't care if you are abnormal. I don't need you to act just to make me happy. There is one reason for that and one reason only, no others._

_It's because you're my precious daughter, one I would never trade anything in the world for._

-_We take for granted-_

I was pretty tired, but felt utter joy.

My parents continued to bicker about weapon choice and material while I conversed with an online friend, his username was Sir Microscope, a weird name choice but I heard weirder (who would name themselves seedlingofmassdestructionXD?).

He told me that he was Italian/German/Russian, a mixed blood, and that his name was hard to pronounce and to call him Al. He was apparently a genius 7 year old, the same age as me, yet already fluent in Japanese.

I never gave out my real name for security reasons, so I told the guy to call me Suu.

I had fun talking to him, we merely chatted about random things like which cake flavour was better, what animals we liked, what colour fit black the best... I had _fun, _more so than I talked to my classmates.

The funniest thing was that we didn't even know each other personally! We had no idea if the person on the other side of the screen lying or not! And I had a good time! Oh the wonders of human emotions...

I am so glad father gave me a laptop.

A laptop, something I never even heard of in my last life. That and I was sure my last lifetime and this lifetime was quite a few years apart, like 80 years or more.

I concluded that I was born in a different time period, if it wasn't obvious enough with more advanced household appliances hanging around the house. How unobservant of me.

I knew Hikari should be dead by now, he couldn't have lived so long, could he?

Wait... How did I go from talking about Al to musing about the time period to thinking about Hikari?!

Aiya...

I shook my head a bit and went to the kitchen for a slice of cake.

Cake makes everything better.

-Light will not exist without Darkness-

_-And Darkness will not exist without Light-_

**I made the chapter longer and hopefully, it'll remain longer. Suzu isn't going to be constantly emo-ing, it'll be more light-hearted when Suzu gets into Middle School I guess. So need more votes on who she will meet first too. Suzu will also not be a wangsty character, she will suck it up and continue to walk forward. I hope you like the chapter!**


	4. Of Books and Homework

**This chapter**** is inspired by many Vocaloid song covers. It was also inspired by various random videos and books. I hope you'll enjoy. Btw, iluvfairytale, it was a small idea in my head but I didn't think much of it, I'll probably use the idea, credits to you~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira. I only own my ocs.**

_Do I hate myself or do I like myself? That's a weird question to ask, but the answer... I don't know..._

I love this life.

I used to despise it, thinking only of its cruelty to innocents, but if life was truly so cruel, I wouldn't have lived once more nor would I had such loving parents or caring friends.

I had better friends than the past years, not quantity, but quality. They stuck by my side through thick and thin, helping me with random things and comforting me in hard times. I, of course, returned the gesture whenever they needed it.

They respected my need for space, they didn't mind my anti-social nature. Sadly, we may be going to part ways about 2 years time. Most probably.

I was already 11, a pre-teen. Mother and father trained me in handling knives and needles in the last few years since I was 7. I was quite formidable in combat for a Namimori pre-teen, but still too weak and not capable to even touch my parents. They were deceptively gentle and weak, but in truth, they were very, very strong.

Both were graceful and fluid in their movements, with a force of a tiger you wouldn't expect from such a gentle-looking couple. Yet, they reminded me that it was neither bomb nor knife that will allow me reach the top.

_"Willpower. If you have no will, no resolve... You cannot fight to protect anyone."_

They didn't give me a speech, not even a motivational quote. They left me with a simple fact.

_"Suzu, tell me what is your resolve."_

_"Father?"_

_"Tell me."_

It was not a question, it was quite clearly a demand.

My resolve...

I felt a crooked smile touch my lips.

I must be the most selfish person in the world with this kind of despicable personality.

I just wanted to live.

-Will you trust me 100%?-

I hummed a bit as I stared at my math homework and my book about defence.

Homework, or defence?

I picked up a pen and tried to do the first sum of my homework.

Let's see... (x-2)(x-2)... Expansion...

_... Aw screw it..._

I sighed as I slackened my grip on my pen and let it fall on the table in favour of grabbing the book and running outside.

Mother, father, please don't scold me later for ditching my work... Math was just too boring...

"I'm lucky that I actually like reading..." I sighed, glancing at the thick padges of the old hardcover book.

I was in our small backyard where we grow our flowers. I plopped down on the lawn beside the stone path and opened the book.

"Table of contents... Hand to hand combat... Weapon usage... Meditation... Witty comebacks... Polite sarcasm... Angering the right opponents... Wait what?"

This book is weird...

Mother gave me this book, so it _must_ be helpful in some way or another...

-One's will-

Matsui Arata was a pretty ordinary guy at first glance, but beneath his gentle and quirky mannerisms lay a cold, calculating informant.

Despite his being such a person, he was still someone who valued his family over everything else. He loved them dearly.

He married the love of his life, Satomi Yurika, now Matsui Yurika, and had a beautiful daughter together.

He was neutral, supplying information to both the police and the underground, but they all had to make a solemn promise that they would not bring harm to his family whether indirectly or directly.

He was more than a simple informant, he was a top-class one who was nicknamed the Wall of Eyes for a simple reason.

The invisible wall that had ears and eyes, that was who he was.

He called himself NoName or Wally, depending on who was asking. His voice was always disguised well, of course.

Suzu was either going to targeted by his enemies, people who wanted his information, but those were people who were untrustworthy and may harm his family or friends, so he refused to make trades with them. Both him and his beloved Yurika promised _her_ after all.

His precious daughter was going to be the main target of his enenmies if they needed information he would take to his grave. That was a horrifying thought.

His family were his _life_. If something were to happen to them...

_No. I will protect them with my life. I won't let **anything** happen to them._

That was a vow he meant to keep forever.

_I'll put my life on the line for you, both of you... I know you would wonder why, the answer is fairly simple my dears._

_It was because you are my family, and family means no one will be left behind or forgotten._

-_Is what determines one's strength-_

"Hmm... The most non-lethal and easy to counter weapon is pepper spray? Ah, there's a way to make it more deadly... Belladonna juice? Oleander? Wait, _poison?!_ Aiya..." I sighed.

"Who's the author of this book anyway? I never checked..." I flipped to the cover page and let my eyes trail down.

Defence and Fighting 101, written and illustrated by Hibari Suzume.

Skylark Sparrow? No, I won't question it, my name means 'bell'.

Hibari-san knows her stuff though, all those techniques and strategies were pretty cunning, there were advice for taunting politely and backhanded compliments too.

"But father told me to just laugh and insult their face..." I mumbled.

My mumbling ceased as the sound of my mother's voice reached my ears.

"Suzu-chan! Why aren't you doing your homework!? It's due tomorrow!" Mother exclaimed, disappointment lacing her words.

I cringed.

"Sorry, mother... I'll go do it now..." While glaring at it and hoping that it burns. "Honestly... Now do it quickly, help me with the flower arrangements later too." She stated, "yes ma'am..." I replied weakly.

-But it also determines one's weakness-

_SirMicroscope: Yo, Suu-chan!~_

_LadyIxora: Hi, Al._

_SirMicroscope: Man, my day was the worst! I just mixed some chemicals together and the lab exploded! It was all my friend's fault! He distracted me from it..._

_LadyIxora: The lab WHAT!? _

_SirMicroscope: Yeah, it exploded..._

_LadyIxora: Wow. Bravo._

_SirMicroscope: I know... I know... So how was your day?_

_LadyIxora: I skipped out on homework because I was bored and read a book. Then, my mother found me and scolded me... After finishing up my homework, I helped my mother arrange flowers. But there was one really weird thing..._

_SirMicroscope: What?_

_LadyIxora: My father brought back some pineapple, but when I looked at the fruit, I had this strange foreboding feeling..._

_SirMicroscope: A pineapple? Seriously?_

_LadyIxora: Yup. I have a feeling it's going to bite me in the ass once_ I_ forget it... Oh well, couldn't be important._

_SirMicroscope: Obviously! It's a pineapple! Not as fab as meh!~ 3_

_LadyIxora: You sicken me._

**And... It's done! Phew... I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I managed... It was another rough day today, and I have to study like hell from now on, so expect long but slow updates. I need to study too y'know. So I may or may not let Suzu meet Hibari first, I need a bit more votes please, thanks everyone. Please review~ **


	5. He who used to be Light

**Hi~ thanks for all the feedback! I should explain that Suzu/Miho lived in the KHR world, but in another country. The name if the said country will be revealed sooner or later!~ Miho and Hikari lived in a time period where kidnappings, human trafficking and more is not common, but not rare either. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter... I know I promised more, but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, I only own my respective OCS.**

**_Sister, where art thou?_**

_Hikari, the people with dice accessories must be avoided, please..."_

_"Either yakuza, traids or mafia... I'm not so sure but they're all dangerous, Hikari."_

_"Hikari! Why were you back so late!? They could find you!"_

_"Hikari!~ I love you, please remember my words and keep it in your heart!"_

_"I'll always be here for you!"_

_Like hell you are..._

_Aneue... You liar..._

_My sister... My big sister is gone **gone gone**! She was never coming back, no matter how hard I pray, no matter what I do!_

_I... I'm a failure... If only I was stronger, if only I was braver... If only... **If only I could have saved her...**_

_I couldn't protect my only family member, I was too weak! Too scared! Like a spinelss **coward!**_

With dark thoughts running through my unsound mind, I stared at the sky with empty eyes, grey clouds looming over with mist encasing neighbourhood, wisps of smoke passed me as the scent of cigarettes burned my nostrils.

I placed a hand over my eye, trying to prevent tears from leaking out, unknown to me, red liquid was pooling out of it.

"Aneue... I'm such a fool for believing in your strength so much..." I chuckled bitterly.

_I won't cry..._

_I won't cry..._

_I'll be brave..._

_I won't cry..._

_"You idiot, why are you acting so tough? If you're really brave, you'll be brave enough to cry and mourn without pride standing in your way! Now that is a real man!"_

"You don't make any sense, aneue... Tell me... Tell me how you can be so strong?" I whispered, unable to stop myself from shaking, my only answer was the sound of the river rushing by, not the sweet, somewhat scratchy voice of my sister.

Sobs wrecked my body as my fists clenched and my knees on the ground, I was so weak...

_Those men... Those horrible, filthy men..._

_**Will pay!**_

Those men, they were confirmed by aneue that they were of the underground, whether a posse, yakuza, traids or Mafia, and I heard them switch to Italian, they addressed their 'boss' as Don Estiano...

_**Mafia... **_

_All of them... **All** of them will die by my hands..._

_Aneue, I'll avenge you..._

_So please wait for me till then..._

An animalistic snarl rumbled from my throat as my vision turned red, as red as the blood, my blood, staining the patch dried-up grass.

Only one other thought echoing in my brain besides the need to destroy those sick excuse of living beings...

_Aneue would be so ashamed of me right now..._

_**Sister, sister... I promise I'll find you, okay?**_

-Do you know why older siblings are born first?-

I woke up with a start.

What a queer dream... Wait, no... A memory...

"Kufufu... So that was one of my past lives... _Aneue,_ huh... She sounds like how a mother would, to a beast like Hikari-kun anyway." I whispered.

My past life sorella, Kobayashi Miho, she sounded interesting... Too bad she died early.

I blinked in confusion.

Hm? I looked at my clenched fist and placed it over my heart. My heart, it felt tight and cold. How strange.

_Ah,_ I see... The part of me that still remained as 'Hikari', still loves and misses his, _my_, sister? So that was it... None of my other past lives had people so precious to them as ane- _Miho,_ was to Hikari...

To think Hikari, the sweet 'human' boy, had the blood of a youkai running thick in his veins. I would absolutely _love _to see if Miho would accept Hikari for his blood, as far as I know, I, Hikari, had been a 'throwback' of sorts, the only one who had the blood.

Even so, I liked that life better than this one even if I had to run... At least I had a sister who took care of me...

Until _**Mafia **_took her away from me, _**the damn Mafia **_also experimented on me and the other Estraneo children, from innocent infants to poor children of the scientists themself.

Mafia...

The source of all my problems in both my lives.

_"Whenever there is a problem, there is a solution. You just have to persevere."_

"I know... I know..." I muttered.

_But how can I persevere if it hurts so much!?_

_If only someone like Miho, like aneue was by my side..._

_Then maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad..._

I hummed slightly before wincing as blood trinkled from my recently experimented eye.

"Oya oya? My eye is bleeding..." I sighed, letting my hand rest over my red eye.

I recalled the familiarity of it as I snorted, "so this is what they call 'déjà vu'..." It was the pitiful scene where I, as Hikari, slumped on the ground with a hand over my bleeding eye, how nostalgic.

I wonder, if I could die of a mere eye infection instead of the experiments? That would be humiliating...

I was torn out from my musing when I heard a disturbing sound.

A tortured scream echoed from a nearby room, where they preform various barbaric experiments on us, I recognised the familiar voice almost immediately. My whole body stiffened.

Ken!

I glanced over to Chikusa, who was still out cold from yesterday's experiment, it had been hard on him, but he was surely going into a room to get experimented on _again_ and now, Ken was one of the first children to be experimented again so early.

_How **dare** they lay a hand on someone important to me again!_

_I won't fail this time... In the right time, I will kill them like I did to those men in the past... Every last one of them will die by my hand!_

_Just wait for me a little longer, aneue..._

_Just a little longer..._

_To my freedom..._

_"One day, we will be as free as those sparrows soaring high!"_

_To **our **freedom..._

_-To protect the younger ones that come after-_

**Chap end!~ aiya... Now Mukuro turns out to be Hikari! Was anyone surprised? Anyway, Tsuna has 2 votes while Hibari has 4 votes!~**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favourite and review!~**


	6. An Aloof Drifting Cloud

**So touched! I have more views, follows, favourites and reviews than anticipated! Thanks everyone!**

**From now on, I'll be doing reviewer replies here. Most of you, have received my PM, so you won't be mentioned until the next time you review, but I truly do appreciate your reviews, follows and favourites! Really! **

**Viviene001: Hello, thank you for your kind review, who knows? Certainly not I! It would be quite a scene wouldn't it? Or would it?**

**Roningirlkisa: Ah... Yes... The infamous overprotective brother instinct, also known as having a sister complex... Please wait to see the final pairing... Kufufu...**

**Sky Lime: Who knows? It may be a touching scene, or it may not. One thing's for sure... I need to do my homework.**

**The other reviewers, I should've already PMed you, and I will start to reply to your reviews here, but not all the times sorry, the damn writer's block is am big enough hassle. Oh and sorry for the sucky chapter, its really hard for me to get Hibari's personality properly.**

_Look straight ahead and tell me what you see. Do you think that **that**__ is what you see?_

Yurika smiled softly as she stroked her daughter's hair while she slept. Suzu had just finished her daily training and was pretty damn exhuasted.

Two years ago, Suzu was given an extendable police baton, one of her old personal ones, Suzu was definately too young to be taught how to shoot, and if she can help it, Suzu would _never have _to learn this skill.

She had practised for a few hours everyday, and still managed to study.

With a pair of somewhat workaholic parents, Yurika shouldn't be surprised that Suzu would be similar to them. At least Arata and herself still managed to make time for their young daughter.

_'Time passes so fast... It was just like yesterday when she was still learning how to count...' _

"I think we have some apples and pineapples in the fridge..." The droopy-eyed woman giggled as she recalled Suzu's reaction from just looking at a pineapple.

Foreboding she says... Hilarious, how can pineapples be dangerous? Stab people with a trident after going to hell multiple times to get some weird power? _Puh-lease_!

Hah, next her dear daughter might tell her a normal, non-outstanding boy or girl from Namimori was going to be a Mafia Boss candidate or something! Ah, how nice it must be to be young...

"Now about those fruits... I think all three of us can enjoy a pineapple and apple crumble!~" She went to the kitchen while imagining her daughter and husband's reaction.

-Always With You-

A yawn escaped my mouth as a I blinked my eyes opened groggily.

I took a deep breathe, letting the scent of gardenia and baking waft over me.

... Baking...

Is mother baking?

I see... She did like baking, only second to flowers.

"Mother, I'm awake..." I called softly, she looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled gently.

"Are you still tired?" She asked while cracking an egg. I shook my head, "no, but can I stay in the garden?" I replied.

Mother sighed, "sure, I can't believe I was hoping that you wanted to go out and play with Masaki-kun or Kurumi-chan... But alas, you're an antisocial hamster! Cooped up in a cage, filled only with basic necessities-"

I left before my mother went into full blown rant mode with animal and plant metaphors.

Phew... Mother's metaphors get tiresome, only slightly less than father's incredibly lame puns. I heard that they bonded through that but who knows.

In the garden, I stopped next to a pot of wisterias and removed my extendable baton from my waist. Father had gotten me a waist pouch of sorts for me to keep the baton and some small sewing needles. Multi-purpose.

I extended the baton to half its length and stood up, absentmindedly dusting off soil from the bottom of my brown bunny print

I had originally planned to goof off and spend my time using my phone to text Al, but it seemed that my paranoia was telling me to train harder or I'll end up gutted. Again.

Ha. Freaking. Ha. Isn't my brain just simply _hilarious_?

As I practised basic disarming manuevers, my mind was only half a absorbed in the training, I was thinking about my speed, yes I wear weights ever since father and mother taught me, but they were not that heavy... Maybe I should bring it up to them so they can get heavier weights...

I hope those weren't expensive... Father made quite a lot of money, but it was better to save it and not spend it on useless things.

If only he could bringing me out for a rather pricy lunch in a French restaurant on my birthday... I may like it(a lot), but that doesn't mean anything!

I never noticed that my train of thought was going a bit off track until my hand slipped and the baton flew upwards and down onto my head.

"Ouch... That was completely stupid of me... I have to stop doing that..." I sighed, rubbing the spot where I was hit.

I picked up the black police weapon and got into another stance, one of subduing the opponent.

I couldn't fail if I wanted to live, I cannot afford to die and leave my family alone. Never again.

This temporary peace was making me let my guard down... I simply have to bring it back up. Easy.

... Oh who was I kidding?! I had to trick my mind that I was being chased by rabid beasts before even learning how to run half the speed I could run in my last life.

As Miho, my legs were constantly covered in blisters and bruises, and I just had to lose stamina so those brutes could catch up to me... Damn... That's what you get for running for a full day without stopping.

Ah the irony... 'Miho' was written with the standard Chinese characters, or kanji as they call it here, 'future' and 'step'. Future's Step. Step...

My mind then became blank once more and my strikes increased in precision and speed. A whoosh could be heard whenever I swiped at the air, my strength in my arm was mediocore, but to compensate for it, was my good wrist strength and grip.

What happened an hour after was completely random

A murderous voice sounded.

"Herbivore. You're skipping remedial."

Another voice, one much meeker with false confidence, screeched, "what 're ya gonna do, punk?"

I delivered an uppercut after a strike to the air, listening to the outside commotion with slight interest. I may have become a bit meddlesome, unfortunately.

I would be confused since I sometimes don't pay attention to the voices, my attenunfortunate ofly, I repeat, _mostly_ kept to my training and my currently aging thigh from overstretching that uppercut.

However, the loud painful sound of metal hitting, and possibly breaking, bone made me wince.

Aiyayai, that must have hurt, very damn badly... 真可怜(how pitiful)... Judging from past experience, he probably broke a jaw, probably would recover in a week or two but it was still a bit much for skipping a supplementary lesson.

"你真的需要那样做吗?(Did you really have to do it this way?)" I muttered softly to myself, if he had heard it, he wouldn't have understood anyway, it was mandarin, I doubt he could speak it.

Small footsteps approached the tall wall.

"你.为什么你会讲华语？你是不是Mori Elementary的学生？"(You. Why do you know how to speak Chinese/mandarin? Are you or are you not a Mori Elementary student?

I felt my heart skip a beat. He knew mandarin... What were the odds?

_-Saying Goodbye Only Means We Will Never Meet Again-_

**That... Was unnecessarily hard... I hope this chapter is decent, cuz holy crap I want to faint... Anyway, please follow, favourite and review, constructive criticism is also much appreciated, as long as its not senseless flaming. Thanks.**


End file.
